The Wishing Star (Animaniacs)
Geppetto: Hey, what's up? What's all the noise? Mr. McFeely: The Warner girl and Warner boys. Louise: They're gathered 'round in the village square. Mr. McFeely: They say there's something way out there. Tickety Tock: Something weird and something strange... Doc, Grumpy, Happy: Beyond the farthest mountain range. Geppetto: What are you saying? Doctor Anna: What do you mean? All: It's something no one's ever seen! Miss Elaina: What's the story? Daniel Tiger: What's the buzz? Dad Tiger: We're about to leave, and that's because... Lumiere: We're on our way to the wishing star! Geppetto: The wishing star? Doctor Anna: The wishing star? Priya: What is that? Sidetable Drawer: Haven't you heard? Priya: There's no such thing! It's too absurd! Jiminy Cricket: What's the story? Chrissie: What's the dish? Teacher Harriet: Touch the star and you get one wish! Geppetto: You get one wish if you touch the star? Jiminy Cricket: Where's it at? Chrissie: Is it way out far? Dad Tiger: It could well be, but we just don't know. Daniel Tiger: We'll soon find out, 'cause we're gonna go... Smurfs: To the wishing star! All: To the wishing star! Smurfs: It's something weird and so bizarre! : It fell to Earth from way up far! : All: They're on their way to the wishing star! : Smurfs: The wishing star, :: Oh, yes, we are :: On our way, so we'll say, "Bon soir!" :: Ciao, you guys and au revoir :: Now we're off to the wishing star! :: All: Yes, it's true, the Warners are ::: On their way to the wishing star! ::: Geppetto: They'll be rich as a king or tsar... ::: All: When they get their wish from the wishing star! ::: Katerina Kittycat: I looked up in the sky last night :::: And all the stars were shining bright, :::: I wished I may and I wished I might :::: Just had the wish I wished last night. :::: All: He looked up in the sky so bright ::::: And he saw the stars up in the night, ::::: And he wished he may and he wished he might ::::: Had the wish that he wished last night. ::::: Katerina Kittycat: Then right there before my eyes, :::::: I saw a light up in the skies. :::::: The wishing star lit up the night :::::: And then exploded really bright. :::::: It fell to earth and it came on down :::::: In a great big piece that hit the ground :::::: And then some fairy said to me, :::::: "Whoever gets there first, you see, :::::: Just touch the star, that's all you do :::::: And then you get your wish come true." :::::: All: Touch the star, that's all you do ::::::: And then you get your wish come true. ::::::: Geppetto: Wait now, :::::::: Let me get this straight now, :::::::: You mean whoever gets there first :::::::: Can have a wish all to himself? Jodi Platypus: We have to go now, :::::::: Because we know now :::::::: That if I'm the first to touch the star, :::::::: The wish belongs to me! :::::::: Chrissie and Prince Wednesday: We've got to run now ::::::::: Before they're done now ::::::::: So we can get a big head start ::::::::: And beat the others to the punch! ::::::::: King Friday: I can't be slow now! ::::::::: Sleepy, Bashful, and Sneezy: We've got to go now! ::::::::: Lois Griffin: And I have got to get there first because... ::::::::: All: That wish belongs to me! ::::::::: Geppetto: Belongs to me! ::::::::: Chrissie: Belongs to me! ::::::::: Doctor Anna: Belongs to me! ::::::::: Jiminy Cricket: Belongs to me! ::::::::: Miss Elaina: Belongs to me! ::::::::: Tickety Tock: Me! ::::::::: Lumiere and Cogsworth: Me! ::::::::: Isa the Iguana: Bacawk! ::::::::: YeYe: It all belongs to me! :::::::::: Let's roll! :::::::::: Rintoo: Dah, h'yah! :::::::::: Geppetto: We're on our way to the wishing star, ::::::::::: It could be near or it could be far. ::::::::::: Smurfs: But we're gonna get there first, you see, :::::::::::: The one who gets there first will be :::::::::::: In a super wagon wrapped and bowed :::::::::::: And on the snow it's gonna blow, :::::::::::: It has a sail, it's like a sleigh, :::::::::::: Look out, world, we're on our way! :::::::::::: Geppetto: Phar Fignewton, come on, scurry! :::::::::::: Doctor Anna: Time to go! We've got to hurry! :::::::::::: Sidetable Drawer: Farewell to my lifelong mate. :::::::::::: Priya: Pinky needs a mousy date. :::::::::::: All: On the road, can't stop us now! ::::::::::::: Through the town the oxen plow! ::::::::::::: Grumpy: Clear the way, you stupid mime! ::::::::::::: All: He gets trampled all the time! ::::::::::::: Seven Dwarfs: It's over hill and over dale, :::::::::::::: Sailing down the snowy trail. :::::::::::::: Miss Elaina: Through the trees is plenty quick. :::::::::::::: Mom Tiger: We can go by Pogo stick. :::::::::::::: Priya: Pinky, are you pondering ::::::::::::::: Exactly what I'm pondering? ::::::::::::::: Sidetable Drawer: I think so, Brain, but just how will :::::::::::::::: We get the weasel to hold still? :::::::::::::::: Priya: No, that wish is all we need ::::::::::::::::: Our plan could finally succeed! ::::::::::::::::: Smurfs: Onward through the snow we drift, :::::::::::::::::: Onward toward the mountain cliff! :::::::::::::::::: King Friday: The one who finds that wishing star ::::::::::::::::::: Will soon be eating caviar! ::::::::::::::::::: Geppetto: Und that, my friend, is going to be :::::::::::::::::::: No one else except for me! :::::::::::::::::::: Jodi Platypus: 'Cause this is definitely going be ::::::::::::::::::::: Our golden opportunity! ::::::::::::::::::::: Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful: I'm going to get that wish, you see! ::::::::::::::::::::: Daniel Tiger, Jodi, Katerina, and Miss Elaina: No no, the star belongs to me! ::::::::::::::::::::: Geppetto and Doctor Anna: To me! ::::::::::::::::::::: Chrissie and O the Owl: To me! ::::::::::::::::::::: Ruby and Louise: To me! ::::::::::::::::::::: All: To me! ::::::::::::::::::::: Smurfs: I gotta get to the wishing star! ::::::::::::::::::::: Doctor Anna and Geppetto: I gotta get to the wishing star! ::::::::::::::::::::: Jodi and Daniel Tiger: I hope it's near and not too far! ::::::::::::::::::::: All: Gotta be first to the wishing star! ::::::::::::::::::::: Sidetable Drawer: Here we are. :::::::::::::::::::::: My love and all the rest :::::::::::::::::::::: Have gone to find the wishing star. :::::::::::::::::::::: We've been left behind. :::::::::::::::::::::: Priya: You'll find that they won't get too far ::::::::::::::::::::::: For we will get there first! ::::::::::::::::::::::: Sidetable Drawer: Oh, well, that's different then? Isn't it! TROZ! ::::::::::::::::::::::: All: I gotta get to the wishing star! :::::::::::::::::::::::: We're doing really good so far! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Isa the Iguana: Out of my way, whoever you are! :::::::::::::::::::::::: All: I'm gonna get to the wishing star! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Geppetto: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Doctor Anna: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Miss Elaina: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Katerina Kittycat: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Louise: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Kai Lan: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Doc, Sleepy, Happy: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Sidetable Drawer: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Priya: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Cogsworth: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Lumiere: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Daniel Tiger: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Mom Tiger: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Dad Tiger: Wishing! :::::::::::::::::::::::: Tiger Family: The wishing... :::::::::::::::::::::::: All: The wishing... ::::::::::::::::::::::::: STAR!!!! All: Yes, it's true, the Warners are :: On their way to the wishing star! :: Geppetto: They'll be rich as a king or tsar... :: All: When they get their wish from the wishing star! :: Katerina Kittycat: I looked up in the sky last night ::: And all the stars were shining bright, ::: I wished I may and I wished I might ::: Just had the wish I wished last night. ::: All: He looked up in the sky so bright :::: And he saw the stars up in the night, :::: And he wished he may and he wished he might :::: Had the wish that he wished last night. :::: Katerina Kittycat: Then right there before my eyes, ::::: I saw a light up in the skies. ::::: The wishing star lit up the night ::::: And then exploded really bright. ::::: It fell to earth and it came on down ::::: In a great big piece that hit the ground ::::: And then some fairy said to me, ::::: "Whoever gets there first, you see, ::::: Just touch the star, that's all you do ::::: And then you get your wish come true." ::::: All: Touch the star, that's all you do :::::: And then you get your wish come true. :::::: Geppetto: Wait now, ::::::: Let me get this straight now, ::::::: You mean whoever gets there first ::::::: Can have a wish all to himself? : : Category:Animaniacs Songs Category:Original Barney songs